Remembrance
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: "Daddy... what was Mommy like?" The little girl sat on her father's lap, looking up at him with large, innocent blue eyes. "She was... fragile," he replied. "But she hid it so well."


**MGNND****- Hey, I really need to finish those requests and tie up the loose ends on my other fanfics… QAQ**

**(and thanks to ****JJKMagic**** who beta'd this 3)**

Naoto looked over the text many times, absorbing each word, laboriously mulling over it, changing the words, editing here and there…

All it took was one little press of a button to send the letters that would shape the rest of her life. Her hands shook, her little heart filled with panic, as the text sent itself.

_Do you think you could come back for a while? As soon as possible? I mean, can you come with me to the doctor's next Tuesday…? It might be serious. I mean, I'd like to have you there… Um, please just text me back to reply. –Naoto._

The young girl clutched her phone tightly, breathing deeply, eyes closed as she tried her best to calm her adrenaline-fuelled, pounding heart, breath faltering with nerves. With only two days to go until she was due to the local doctor's, the female detective was already dreading what she was almost certain was the answer to her question. She knew exactly what was wrong with her, but she truly didn't want to believe it. It was almost too surreal. She was the "Detective _Prince_"! How could she… if everyone believed her to be _male_? Everybody saw Naoto, a young man, a fine detective, but in reality, she was a young girl desperate for acceptance among her higher-ranked workers, a foolish young girl who was not protected, had been stupid, and had most likely been caught out. She had been so caught up at that time that she had forgotten to even think of, let alone question… throwing the handheld device that held the sent message to the floor, she desperately gasped back her sobs as she fell to her knees. She should have been careful, she should have done _anything_ to prevent this, she was an intelligent girl, she should have known the outcome… She did, she truly did know the outcome- she just chose to ignore it. Now only time would tell if her punishment were to be lifelong, or if she were to be lucky.

The girl detective composed herself as the familiar tune of her cellphone informed her of an incoming message. Her trembling increased tenfold as she opened the virtual note, panicked blue eyes skimming over the small text.

_I'll see if my mom will give me money for the train fare. I'll look up train times and see if I can get a ticket for Monday evening. I'll be with you at the clinic even if I have to walk to Inaba. –Souji._

Naoto exhaled deeply, relief calming her nerves. His words, even over a phone-to-phone connection, offered her enough assurance to relax her anxiety-riddled mind, freeing her of the shackles of her apprehension. Immediately she began to type back, her shakes receding.

_Thank you... It's a bit lonely in Inaba now, with Teddie back in Mayonaka, you in another part of Japan and Rise in New York… Of course, I've spent quite a bit of time in different places working on cases, but… since I've fallen ill I've been staying with Yukiko and her parents, as my grandfather is a little too frail to be looking after me in this condition. In any case, it's good to speak to you again, even if I can't hear you… Please come down here as quickly as possible. –Naoto._

After a little debating it over in her head, Naoto added a small "_I love you_" into the message, cheeks flowering into a soft pink as her blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. Even after almost half a year, it was still a little awkward for the young detective to admit her feelings to her boyfriend. She pulled herself to her feet and sat down on the bed, as her head began to spin, not particularly wanting to faint in the middle of her hotel room.

The dizziness passed after only a few seconds and after that came a reply.

_I hope it's nothing. How is everyone? I take it Teddie hasn't been back yet. I've spoken to mom, and she'll pay the full train fare for Monday (April 23__rd__), on the condition I'll bring her dog with me. Is that okay? You don't have a fear of dogs or anything…? Love you too. I'll see you soon. –Souji._

Naoto chuckled quietly to herself, pulling the bedcovers around herself like a swaddle-blanket as a small wave of nausea hit her bang in the stomach. Even though it was just a mechanical message, she could tell that he was teasing her about the dog, as she had shrieked down the phone when she was talking to him one day. She sighed inwardly, remembering the incident.

"Although, to be fair, that was a very fierce-looking dog," she contemplated to herself quietly, "And it had no leash or owner nearby…"

_I also hope that I shall recover soon. Rise seems to be ecstatic to be performing in America, Chie is still trying to join the police force, Yosuke is no longer working in Junes, and Yukiko has explained to her parents that she is loath to work in the Inn. Also, Monday evening is acceptable. Do you have sleeping arrangements? I could try to ask Yukiko to book you in… Please, Senpai, stop teasing me about that dog… I-it was very fierce! …I miss talking to you face to face, rather than through electronical devices. –Naoto._

Naoto lay back onto the bed, waiting for the nausea, nerves, anticipation, and Sunday to pass.

**-p - e - r - s - o - n - a - 4 -**

**8:00am**

**Seta house**

Souji jumped as his phone vibrated on his bedside table, letting out a growling noise as the sound passed through the hollow wood. Yawning and reaching for his phone, the young man tried to wake himself up.

**_Three new messages. Read now?_**

**_From: Rise. Sent 22-4-2012, 00:01am_**

_Hihi~! How are you, Senpai~? You'll never guess what, I'm over in USA! That's right, Risette's going global! How is everyone, by the way? I'll be back soon, so maybe we can catch up if you're in Inaba? -Rise._

_Hi Rise. How's America? I've only spoken to Naoto so far. The time change must be extreme? Well, I'm not sure if I'll be in Inaba at any soon point. Take care of yourself. -Souji._

**_From: Mom. Sent 22-4-2012, 06:35am_**

_Good morning Souji. Are you awake? Is the house in good order? How's Saku? I'll be home at five tonight, so I'll make dinner. You father __will__ be back at midnight, so don't worry about staying up for him. _

**_Delete message?_**

**_Message deleted._**

**_From: Naoto. Sent 22-4-2012, 08:00am._**

_Do you think you could come back for a while? As soon as possible? I mean, can you come with me to the doctor's next Tuesday…? It might be serious. I mean, I'd like to have you there… Um, please just text me back to reply. –Naoto._

Souji frowned at the message, quickly typing a reply.

After a few more texts, he received one where he had to make a decision…

"_Hello, Azusa speaking. May I ask who this is?" _The reception was bad, her voice was crackling.

"_Mom, it's me. Listen…"_

"_Oh, hi honey. Listen, I can't talk now…"_

"_Mom, it's important. Naoto's sick. I need to get back to Inaba before the 23__rd__."_

"_Naoto… Who's that again? A friend of yours?"_

"_My girlfriend. She's in bad shape, I need to get back, she thinks it's serious…"_

"…_You're really worried about her. …Fine, I'll pay the fee for a ticket, but you have to sort out your own sleeping arrangements and __pay them yourself__."_

"_Thanks mom."_

"_See you later."_

"_Bye honey."_

After a flurry of exchanged messages and the phone call to his mother, Souji crept downstairs to see the little puppy his mother had brought home.

"_Souji, I'm home…" she had come home earlier that day, at three in the afternoon. But he didn't expect a little squirming puppy in her arms. "Honey, I thought you might be getting a little lonely, so I bought a little puppy for you to play with. Get along nicely, you two." The small bundle of fur scampered out of his mother's arms and over to him, sniffing his pants leg with a strange interest._

"_Her name's Saku. She's a little pocket-Beagle, really popular in America. I thought a small dog would be better than a big dog like a Shiba Inu, right? And… I know how hard it is on you, that you hardly ever see either of us."_

_He picked up Saku. Of course she was cute, with her big, watery puppy eyes and pleading face. Within days the two were inseparable, Saku even crying and scratching at her cage door trying to get to her owner._

"Morning, Saku," Souji murmured, smiling as the nine month old puppy jumped out of her cage the minute it was unlocked, straight into his arms for a hug. "What do you think about going to Inaba and seeing everyone?"

The puppy replied with a joyous lick to the face, its tiny tail wagging madly.

**-p - e - r - s - o - n - a - 4 -**

Naoto woke up to her watch bleeping. For a while, she had no clue what it meant, until she took a look at it.

_15m_

With a jolt, she realised that this was her tracking watch, and that if it said more than fifteen meters, then… Souji must be in range. Her heart stopped for a minute before she let out an undignified squeak, rushing off to shower, dress, and get to the station. After all, she only had a few minutes until his train came in.

"Morning, Naoto-kun… where are you going?" Yukiko called out at Naoto, but she just waved at her friend, pulling her blue cap down as she walked faster, a small grin gracing her features as her heart pumped faster in excitement, nerves twisting her stomach, the adrenalin overriding even the mild sickness she felt. With every step she took, the watch informed her that she was getting closer…

_15m_

_10m_

_8m…_

The numbers got smaller and smaller until she reached the platform, the same platform that she bid farewell to him on… at which place it read _1m_. She shivered slightly in her eagerness, clutching her jacket closer to herself to pretend that it was only the cold.

_Beep! 1m._

Naoto jumped in surprise and pivoted around to find Souji behind her, an excited little pup in his pocket, head sticking out comically as it tried to determine who the strange blue-haired girl near her master was. His usually stoic face broke, leaving a smile in its place as he held the young detective tightly. Squeezing back just as much, Naoto burst into an unusual torrent of tears.

"Hey guys! It's Souji!" The couple broke the embrace as their friends raced over to their old leader.

"Yo! Back already?"

"Oh man, it's good to see you, Souji!"

"Souji-kun…"

"Big Bro!"

"**S e n s e i!**"

Almost everybody jumped at the sound of Teddie's voice. Saku barked and yelped eagerly, excited to hear so many loud voices, thinking that it must be playtime. She began chewing ecstatically on the hem of her master's pocket.

"Teddie…?" Chie and Yosuke gasped in shock. Souji gently took Naoto's cap and ruffled her hair.

"You're acting like Rise today," he laughed quietly, giving her a soft peck on the forehead. Coughing in embarrassment as she composed herself, Naoto smiled weakly back at her boyfriend, feeling new strength course through her as he held her hand tightly.

Naoto had a feeling that maybe, even if the news wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, that this would be one of the best years so far. After all, with almost the whole group reunited, she would have her closest friends beside her. As the whole group surrounded them, she fought the urge to break down into tears.

She knew there wasn't a way at all that she was alone.


End file.
